Conversations
by Jenn992
Summary: Everyone gets a new computer and Naruto starts a chatroom...
1. Pubic Chatroom

**Author's Note: I was bored today so I posted this :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...no matter how much i wish it did...**

* * *

RamenLuver- Naruto  
Ch33ry- Sakura  
IPawnAll- Neji  
LayZ- Shikamaru  
NejiPawnsAll- Ten Ten  
ImPretty- Ino  
UchihaSasuke- (pretty much self explanatory)

* * *

**Conversations  
By: **_Jenn992_

**CHAPTER ONE:**  
Pubic Chatroom

RamenLuver: Anyone theeeere?!

Ch33ry: I'm here :)

IPawnAll: dobe

RamenLuver: who invited Neji?!

IPawnAll: I invited myself.

RamenLuver: holy crap how did you do that?!?!

IPawnAll: this is a public chatroom.

Ramen Luver: I knew that...

**ImPretty has joined conference.**

Ch33ry: Nooooo!

Ch33ry: who invited her?!

IPawnAll: I said this was a PUBLIC chatroom, no one invited her.

Impretty: Shut up forehead.

Ch33ry: pretty conceited user.

Impretty: at least im not a stupid cherry.

**LayZ has joined the conference.**

RamenLuver: Hey Shikamaru!!

LayZ: hi

**NejiPawnsAll has joined the conference.**

IPawnAll: Oh no.

**IPawnAll has left conference.**

LayZ: Who is NejiPawnsAll?

Ch33ry: pretty obvious there...

NejiPawnsAll: HI :D

Ch33ry: lol hi Ten Ten

NejiPawnsAll: Where'd Neji go?

ImPretty: scroll up you idiot.

NejiPawnsAll: I feel like he's avoiding me...

ImPretty: baka, you've been stalking him since forever...how do u think he'll react?

Ch33ry: Naruto could u please eject Ino.

RamenLuver: I don't see any eject button!

**IPawnAll has joined the conference.**

NejiPawnsAll: NEJI!!!

IPawnAll: How many times do i have 2 say it? It's a pubic chatroom u idiot...there is no eject button

IPawnAll: (public

**IPawnAll has left the conference.**

RamenLuver: HAHA HE SAID PUBIC CHATROOM!!

Ch33ry: Naruto...grow up...

LayZ: How'd he do that? o.O

NejiPawnsAll: Neji knows all :)

ImPretty: Hn

Ch33ry: Sasuke-kun is on sum1 tell him 2 come here!

ImPretty: YOU HAVE HIS USER?! GIVE IT TO ME!!

Ch33ry: Never!!! mwahahaha

Impretty: GIVE IT TO ME!!

Ch33ry: NO!

RamenLuver: WHY DO U GUYZ THINK

**UchihaSasuke has joined the conference.**

RamenLuver: SASUKE IS **SOOO **HOT

**UchihaSasuke has left the conference.**

LayZ: ...

RamenLuver: WAIT NO!! SASUKE!!! IT'S NOT WAT U THINK!!!

**RamenLuver has left the conference.**

LayZ: That was disturbing...

LayZ: Well, g2g...im sleepy

**LayZ has left the conference.**

ImPretty: I hate u

Ch33ry: I hate u 2

**Ch33ry has left the conference.**

**Impretty has left the conference.

* * *

Author's Note: ok, ppl R&R and tell me wat characters u guyz want to see in da chatroom :)**


	2. Bruce Lee! :D

**Author's Note: Again...I am bored. R&R ppl :D**

Disclaimer: Fanfic No Jutsu...i mean I do not own Naruto

* * *

RamenLuver- Naruto  
Ch33ry- Sakura  
HaiSpandex- Rock Lee

**

* * *

**

**Conversation  
By: **_Jenn992_

**CHAPTER TWO:  
**BRUCE LEE :D

**RamenLuver has joined conference.**

**Ch33ry hsa joined conference.**

Ch33ry: Did u fix things up with Sasuke yet?

RamenLuver: No, he blocked me from everything.

Ch33ry: this is a private chatroom now...right?

RamenLuver: Hai

Ch33ry: ok, good

**HaiSpandex has joined the conference.**

Ch33ry: who's that?

HaiSpandex: Konnichiwa Sakura-chan

RamenLuver: u guess

Ch33ry: Hinata?

RamenLuver: nope

Ch33ry: Gaara?

RamenLuver: wtf? no

Ch33ry: Ochimaru?

RamenLuver: ...

HaiSpandex: I am most definetly not Ochimaru.

Ch33ry: I GOT IT!!

RamenLuver: who?

Ch33ry: 50 CENT!!!

RamenLuver: ...and ppl call me a dobe...

HaiSpandex: I can not rap...neither am I black.

Ch33ry: Eminem?

RamenLuver: OMFG IT'S LEE!!!

Ch33ry: Bruce Lee!?! OMG!!

HaiSpandex: I'm sad.

**HaiSpandex has left the conference.**

Ch33ry: no wait! I want an autograph first!!!

**Ch33ry has left the conference.**

RamenLuver: I'm lonely...

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review :)**


	3. TEH Milano Cookies? oO

**Author's Note: Ehh...sorry on the long update guys. I really couldn't think of anything and everything I wrote was NOT funny at all. It's short...ehh i dunno...This was I think the best I could do right now. DARN U WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto...or do I? o.O?

* * *

Ramenluver- Naruto  
Death2allMilanocookies- Gaara  
Imafanofafan- Temari  
pUpp3tzRk00L- Kankuro  
UchihaSasuke- a purdy fairy (jk haha)  
HaiSpandex: MJ O.O  
tehBESTsensei- Kakashi sensei

**

* * *

**

**Conversations  
By:** _Jenn992_

**CHAPTER TWO:  
**Milano Cookies

**Death2allMilanocookies has entered conference.**

Death2allMilanocookies: Tell me why I shouldn't leave the chatroom.

Ramenluver: im lonely :(

Death2allMilanocookies: Oh how sad. I suppose this is the part where the readers go "aww."

Ramenluver: readers?!

Death2allMilanocookies: ...

Ramenluver: why do u hate milano cookies? their good

Death2allMilanocookies: SUUUUURE!!!

Ramenluver: o.O;

Death2allMilanocookies: You think they're little innocent cookies...then-

Ramenluver: then...?

Death2allMilanocookies: MOTHER!!!!!!

**Death2allmilanocookies has left the conference.**

Ramenluver!!!!!!!!

**Imafanofafan has entered the conference.**

Imafanofafan: What is it?

Ramenluver: y does Gaara hate Milano cookies?!

Imafanofafan: ...

Ramenluver: what?

Imafanofafan: Don't even go there...

Ramenluver: go where?

Imafanofafan: Why are you under there?

Ramenluver: under where?! o.O

Imafanofafan: HAHA U SAID "UNDERWEAR!!!!!!"

**Imafanofafan has left the conference.**

Ramenluver: ok...I wonder if ALL of their family is phsyco...

**pUpp3tzRk00L has joined the conference.**

pUpp3tzRk00L: WAZZUP MY N(GGA

Ramenluver: apparently so...

pUpp3tzRk00L: huh

Ramenluver: nothing...

Ramenluver: y does Gaara hate milano cookies?

pUpp3tzRk00L: Well I cant tell u

Ramenluver: WHY?!

pUpp3tzRk00L: all I can tell u is that it has 2 do with an elphant, a chainsaw, REALYL bad milk, milano cookies, and a death

Ramenluver: ...forget I asked

pUpp3tzRk00L: K...the longer i stya here wit u da more I think im gayy C YA L8ER MY N(GGER

**pUpp3tzRk00L has left the conference.**

Ramenluver: What's a n(gger?

**ch33ry has entered the conference.**

Ramenluver: HI SAKURA!!

Ch33ry: Have you seen Sasuke in-

Ramenluver: ALWAYS SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE WITH YOU!!!

Ch33ry: ...

Ramenluver: I NEVER EVEN GET A DECENT HI FROM YOU!! HI NARUTO HOWS IT GOING OR HI NARUTO WANNA HANG OUT LATER? BUT OHHH NOO...!!!

**UchihaSasuke has entered the conference.**

Ramenluver: ITS ALWAYS I WANNA HUG SASUKE, I WANNA KISS SASUKE, I WANNA **SLEEP **WITH SASUKE!!!

**UchihaSasuke has left the conference.**

Ramenluver: ...

Ch33ry: Bad timing, huh?

Ramenluver: ya THINK?!

Ch33ry: Well, you don't have to be so mean. :(

**Ch33ry has left the conference.**

Ramenluver: I hate myself...

**UchihaSasuke has declined to join.  
UchihaSasuke: **fruit...

Ramenluver: I AM NOT A FRUIT!!!

**HaiSpandex has joined the conference.**

Ramenluver: speakin of fruits...

HaiSpandex: Hi Naruto!

Ramenluver: hey...Lee...

HaiSpandex: You look like you are stressed.

Ramenluver: kinda...i can NEVER have a decent chat with anyone...I started this whole Konoha chatroom thing...and I am NOT getting appreciated for ANY of this...

HaiSpandex: That seems bad.

Ramenluver: well...it is

HaiSpandex: Want to come over my house?

Ramenluver: ...no thanks bushybrow...

HaiSpandex: Come please? Gai sensei just made cookies.

Ramenluver: Gai sensei can make cookies? o.O

HaiSpandex: No.

**HaiSpandex has been kicked out of conference.**

Ramenluver: thank you eject button THANK YOU

**Ch33ry has joined conference.**

Ch33ry: damnit, not here...

Ramenluver: who?

**UchihaSasuke has joined conference.**

Ramenluver: hi Sasuke

UchihaSasuke: shut up, im looking for Kakashi sensei

Ramenluver: why

UchihaSasuke: bcuz he has something of mine i want back

Ramenluver: what is it

UchihaSasuke: none of ur friggin business gay dip

**UchihaSasuke has left the conference.**

Ramenluver: i would like to say...how ruuuuude

**TehBESTsensei has entered the conference.**

Ramenluver: you spelled "the" wrong sensei

tehBESTsensei: That's the point.

Ramenluver: huh

tehBESTsensei: Why did you spell "luver" wrong?

Ramenluver: i spelled it wrong?!?!

tehBESTsensei: Oh, I guess you didn't know...

Ramenluver: and no one told me?!?!

tehBESTsensei: I can't stay here long, Sasuke is trying to hunt me down for something I took from him.

Ramenluver: what did you take?

tehBESTsensei: None of your friggin business.

Ramenluver: That's what Sasuke said!

tehBESTluver: dhu

Ramenluver: what?

tehBESTsensei: dhu

Ramenluver?!

tehBESTsensei: dhu

Ramenluver: dhu?

tehBESTsensei: yes

**tehBESTsensei has left the conference.**

Ramenluver: ...

* * *

**Author's Note: hehe...it gets stupider everytime i read it...but yeah...review guyz :) **


End file.
